


Resident Evil Exodus: The Tale of Elza Walker (audiobook and 3D resource links)

by RMandel



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMandel/pseuds/RMandel
Summary: Want to HEAR the tale of Elza Walker, rather than read it?  Or how would you like a FULL SET of recreated RE1.5 room models, for recreating scenes from both RE1.5 and Exodus?  Read on!





	Resident Evil Exodus: The Tale of Elza Walker (audiobook and 3D resource links)

Hi! Richard Mandel here to let you know that there's more to the Resident Evil: Exodus experience than just the printed word.

For starters, how would you like to HEAR the novel as an audiobook? Long story short - at one time Exodus had a commercial publisher interested in it, so I recorded the full novel as an audiobook with an eye towards enhancing that potential deal. Unfortunately Capcom declined to even consider the matter, and that pretty much scuppered the publishing deal. I didn't want the audiobook to go to waste, so I'm giving it away for free just like I'm doing the novel proper.

Here's a link to the FULL audiobook of Resident Evil: Exodus (Mediafire):

http://www.mediafire.com/file/dmaw1aerazeobkk/Resident_Evil_Exodus_audiobook_%28complete%29.rar

Here are links to the Resident Evil: Exodus audiobook broken up into its four stages or parts, just like the novel text here at AO3 (Mediafire):

http://www.mediafire.com/file/dodg03p3p8wbopc/Resident_Evil_Exodus_Stage_1_%28audiobook%29.rar  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/o46is54lhlypma7/Resident_Evil_Exodus_audiobook_-_Stage_2.rar  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/7dhfe4skvl2sbxg/Resident_Evil_Exodus_audiobook_-_Stage_3.rar  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/n5mmxehzyejb113/Resident_Evil_Exodus_audiobook_-_Stage_4.rar

The multi-part version also includes bumper title and end music for each part, courtesy of Capcom (who have not objected to its inclusion).

There's also draft Exodus illustrations done with recreated 3D room models. The 3D illustrations are part of the Exodus text that are available on the Wattpad® free e-book service. The recreated room models are available at the ShareCG website:

http://www.sharecg.com/

All of these 3D models are free both to download and use, thanks to graphic artist DXP and the generosity of Capcom©®.

I hope these extras help to enhance your overall Resident Evil: Exodus experience!


End file.
